<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease Me, Please Me by rednight16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019049">Tease Me, Please Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16'>rednight16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Lio Fotia, Cock Tease, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Top Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio’s lips were twisted into a smug grin, bottom lip caught between his teeth in the way he knew drove Galo nuts. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Fuck, Lio.” Galo lunged up to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a searing kiss, one hand roughly fisting in blond hair. “You’re really getting me going, you know. I’m not gonna be able to hold back for long.”</p><p>“Who says I want you to?” The soft brush of Lio’s lips against his own as he spoke left him riveted in place, the last dregs of his self control holding him still and waiting for permission. Deep amethyst eyes found his own, and the blazing inferno in them took his breath away. “I want you to <i>wreck</i> me, Galo Thymos. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galolio Cumzine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease Me, Please Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long time, Galo wasn’t a fan of mornings. Mornings meant having to roll out of bed with just enough time to get ready, barely awake as he threw together a simple breakfast while shoving his clothes on. But now, mornings were different. Mornings meant waking up to the warmth of a slim body pressed against his, and the soft sound of breathing against his shoulder. Mornings meant lazy kisses that sometimes turned into more, and a sleep-softened voice murmuring praises in his ear. Living with Lio had changed his opinion on multiple things, but this was his favorite.</p><p>Except today, there was no one laying in bed with him when he woke up. Cracking open one eye, Galo frowned at the empty expanse of bed next to him. Lio usually woke earlier than him, but most of the time he would stay for a little longer while coaxing his boyfriend awake. Frowning a bit, Galo pushed himself upright while scratching the back of his head. The shower was off, and so was the sink, otherwise he’d be able to hear them running. The bedroom revealed no sign of him either. “Lio…?”</p><p>“Living room, Galo.” The familiar voice from beyond the doorway made Galo smile, and he tossed back the covers before sliding out of bed with a low thump. Shuffling outside, he spotted his boyfriend by the very top of his head that was sticking over the back of the couch. Making his way over, Galo leaned down and kissed the crown of his head, taking a moment to bury his face in the fluffy blond strands. </p><p>“Morning, firebug.”</p><p>Slim fingers tangled in his hair to pull him down into an actual kiss, Lio’s lips curled up in a smile against his own. “Morning. Coffee’s ready.”</p><p>“You’re the best.” Heading into the kitchen, Galo grabbed a mug before pouring himself a cup and adding an obscene amount of sugar. Lio hated watching him make his coffee, making a face each time. It wasn’t his fault he needed the caffeine but hated the taste of black coffee! He still had no idea how Lio drank his with nothing in it, it was so gross.</p><p>When he made it back to the couch and flopped down next to his boyfriend, he barely had time to settle before two feet wormed their way into his lap. Galo laughed softly, glancing over. “What, already want a foot ru- oh.”</p><p>Lio’s eyes held a teasing glint to them, his smirk only half hidden behind his own mug. He was curled up against the arm of the couch, smooth legs fully exposed underneath the sweatshirt he wore. <i>Galo’s sweatshirt</i>. A sweatshirt that was barely covering his ass, although from the look of it that was deliberate. Galo had frozen with his mug halfway to his mouth, feeling warmth already starting to stir in his stomach despite the hour. A nudge against his thigh brought him out of his thoughts, Lio sipping on his drink as if nothing was happening. “I thought you were going to rub my feet.”</p><p>“O-Oh, right.” His free hand drifted down, thumb digging into the arch of Lio’s foot while resisting the urge to let his other hand drift up. This urge only grew worse as Lio let out a soft moan of contentment, settling back further and closing his eyes. The bottom of the sweatshirt shifted, one side pulled up close to Lio's hip.</p><p>Cheeks a bit flushed, Galo tried to focus on his coffee while continuing to rub circles into the bottom of Lio’s feet. What was he supposed to do? They had to leave for work soon, and there was no way they had time for even a quickie without being late. Even so, Galo could feel his arousal growing at the soft sighs Lio was letting out every so often when his thumb found a good spot. This wasn't fair at all.</p><p>Lost in thought as he was, Galo didn’t even realize Lio had moved until lips pressed against his cheek. “We should get dressed.”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yeah, probably.” </p><p>“Mm.” Lio’s smile was fond as he took Galo’s mug out of his hands. “You didn’t even realize you were done, did you?”</p><p>“Wha?” Sure enough, the mug was empty. Just how hard had he been thinking? “Oh, yeah, guess so.”</p><p>“Don’t think too hard, it’s not good for you so early.” Another kiss was pressed just above his eyebrow before Lio slid out of his lap. “I’ll take care of these, you go get started.”</p><p>“Hey!” Galo pouted at the soft laughter that followed his protest, but his eyes were following Lio as he walked away, locked on the very bottom of the sweatshirt as it shifted with each step. So not fair that they didn’t have time for a quickie.</p><p>------</p><p>Lio could feel Galo’s eyes boring into him from the moment he’d stepped out of the bedroom until now. Sitting on the couch in the break room, Lio made sure to cross his legs in such a way that the curve of his thigh and ass was on full display. Of course, the skintight leather pants he wore only enhanced this. Smirking a bit to himself, he kept his eyes on the tablet in his hand as Varys had to call Galo’s name for the fifth time in the last hour alone. Nobody had said anything yet, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they’d figured it out by now. </p><p>Usually, Lio tried to keep their relationship business away from work. But this week was different, and Lio planned on taking full advantage while he had the chance. After days upon days of the two of them having different shifts with no time off, leaving them both so tired that it was all they could do to crawl into bed together just to sleep, both of them had managed to get early shifts today. On top of that, they had the day off tomorrow, and Lio planned on using every minute of that extra time to get the personal attention he’d been deprived of. They hadn’t had good sex in a while, the kind that left Lio aching in the best ways for days after the fact, and he wanted to make sure Galo was fully interested in heading straight to the bedroom after work. So, he’d made a plan. That plan had started this morning, with him waking up early to change into Galo’s sweatshirt and walk around with nothing else on. It continued now, as he stood to head over to the coffee machine to get a cup.</p><p>As he passed Galo, he made sure to put a little more sway into his step than usual, drawing as much attention to his hips and ass as he could. Once he reached the counter, it took no real effort at all to shift his stance, his hip cocked out just so. Silence from the other side of the room made him glance over his shoulder, meeting his boyfriend’s rather flustered gaze. Smiling, Lio winked before turning back to his coffee, just able to hear Galo sputtering some kind of excuse about needing the bathroom before disappearing. Perfect. Walking back to the table, he set his cup down before heading towards the bathroom himself. He found Galo in front of the sink, splashing water on his face to calm himself down.</p><p>Lio smirked, sliding up behind Galo and wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt the taller man stiffen for a moment, causing Lio to rest his cheek against Galo’s back while one hand rubbed circles into his stomach. “It’s just me, love.”</p><p>Galo shivered in his arms, one hand weakly patting Lio’s arm. “Yeah, I know. That’s kind of the problem firebug.”</p><p>Lio shifted to peer around him, meeting Galo’s eyes in the mirror with a sly grin. “Oh? You don’t like it then?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>Lio slid in front of him, hands creeping up Galo’s stomach and sliding over his chest. “You know, if you keep getting distracted Ignis is going to get mad at you.”</p><p>Galo flushed. “Well, it’s a little hard not to when you’re wearing those. You know I like those pants on you, and you keep moving your hips like that…” Hands settled on Lio’s waist, and he took the opportunity to press himself against Galo’s chest.</p><p>“I do like your eyes on me. It means I can still steal your attention away whenever I want.”</p><p>Galo huffed a laugh, leaning in so their noses brushed. “You’ll always be able to steal my attention away. I can barely look away from you.”</p><p>As their lips touched Lio’s hands slid up to Galo’s shoulders, pulling himself up into the kiss. Galo responded by sliding his hands down, but instead of stopping on his ass like Lio thought he would he moved to Lio’s thighs. The reason why became evident as he was lifted onto the counter, Galo pulling his legs apart to slide between them. The rough, desperate tinge to Galo’s actions started stirring his own desire, and he wanted more. Lio pulled him close eagerly, fingers sliding into Galo’s hair and gripping tight as he pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Galo moaned, slotting their hips together as his hands settled on Lio’s ass. Finally. Lio hooked his legs around Galo’s hips and tugged on his bright blue hair sharply, but it was enough to get the message across of what Lio wanted next.</p><p>Nudging the collar of Lio’s jacket aside, Galo worked his way down the side of his boyfriend’s neck. Each time he dug his teeth in Lio hissed in pleasure, head tilting back and thumping against the wall without a care. It had been so long, and Lio had missed seeing the line of hickeys down the side of his neck that would ache so wonderfully throughout the day. At the base of his neck Galo latched on and sucked hard, Lio’s breath hitching as his fingers dug into a bare shoulder.</p><p>“Galo…”</p><p>“Hm?” Pulling away, Galo looked like he was trying to catch his breath as darkened blue eyes found his. Lio almost regretted what he was about to do.</p><p>“We need to get back to work.”</p><p>Galo’s jaw almost hit the floor. “Lio, <i>seriously</i>? C’mon, we can sneak into the closet and manage something quick-”</p><p>“Not today.” Lio slid off the counter, forcing Galo to back up. “I have to get through those reports before I leave.”</p><p>It was definitely a bit cruel to do this, especially since Lio had felt Galo’s growing erection against his hip while they’d been kissing. But if they got to the main event now, it’d spoil the surprise he had for later. So when Galo’s expression turned indignant, he pulled him down into another kiss before pulling away just enough to speak. “Think of that as a preview for tonight. You can handle waiting until then, can’t you?”</p><p>Lio’s fingers played with the strap of Galo’s compression sleeve as his boyfriend visibly tried to put a thought together, his other hand sliding down his chest. “Hm? You can’t? Mm, that’s too bad.”</p><p>“Wait a second! I didn’t say that!”</p><p>Lio just cocked an eyebrow, watching as Galo's cheeks flushed even more. Cute. "You didn't, no. Does that mean you can wait for me?"</p><p>One hand rubbed circles into Galo's side as a hand brushed over Lio's cheek into his hair. "Yeah, yeah. For you."</p><p>"Good." Lio leaned up enough to steal one last kiss before patting Galo's butt twice. "Go back out and finish your work then. Oh, and Galo?" He watched as his boyfriend turned around near the door, a questioning look on his face. "Make sure you eat before you come home. I don’t want to wait."</p><p>Galo's eyes widened a bit as he nodded, quickly ducking out. Lio turned back to the sinks, fixing his hair in the mirror with a smug smile while his fingers brushed over the dark hickey on his neck. No matter how long it had been, Galo always looked so surprised when Lio took charge, but that didn't mean he wouldn't listen. </p><p>With one last brush of his bangs, Lio headed back outside, glancing at the clock on his way. Three more hours until the finale.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Galo had been jittery since his conversation with Lio in the bathroom, and it took every ounce of effort he had to stay on task and not just openly ogle his boyfriend instead. Those pants were absolutely sinful with how they hugged each curve of his boyfriend's body, and Galo was really hoping to pull them off himself once he was home. Of course, he had to make it home first.</p><p>Lio had left three hours before him with one last lingering kiss and a wink on his way out, and Galo’s eyes had slid right back to his boyfriend’s butt until a smack on the back of the head almost sent him off his chair. The look Ignis gave him when he tried to protest had made any argument die halfway up his throat, and he’d gone back to work in sullen silence for the rest of his shift. Eyeing the clock, every tick of the hand seemed to take twice as long as usual which only made his leg bounce harder. Half an hour left, and he could stop somewhere to eat as fast as possible before he headed home. He hadn’t forgotten what Lio told him in the bathroom, and the look on his face meant Galo should probably follow his advice if he wanted to eat at all.</p><p>For whatever reason, everyone seemed to assume that <i>he’s</i> the one with the high libido. Not that Galo doesn’t have a high libido, he’s more than capable of lasting multiple rounds, thank you very much! But Lio could be absolutely insatiable when in the right mood, and he’d never come on quite this strong before. A thump on the table brought him out of his reverie for what must have been the twentieth time that day, and Galo paused before slowly peeking up. Instead of a reprimand, Remi was there with a plate in his hand. Glancing back down, Galo realized there was a pizza box in front of him, freshly delivered not too long ago based on the heat still wafting from the deliciousness sitting within. When his head snapped back up, Remi held up a hand to stop the question before it could leave his mouth. “I don’t want to know what’s gotten into both of you today, but I have a good guess. So eat now and then get going, and hopefully it’ll be well out of your system by the time you both come back.” </p><p>While it was mildly embarrassing to have Remi of all people even <i>hint</i> at his sex life, Galo gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks, dude. I owe you one.”</p><p>“Keep that in mind the next time you complain about something.” Remi’s mouth tilted into a half smile before he walked away, calling over his shoulder, “Captain gave you permission to leave as soon as you’re done.”</p><p>Now he owed Ignis too. But he could sort that out later, as he certainly wasn’t going to be thinking about work for a while now. Digging into the pizza, he tried not to make too much of a mess while also eating as quickly as his stomach allowed. The box was dumped in the trash on his way out, and only a hollered goodbye was left in his wake as he hopped on his bike and sped off.</p><p>The ride home was a blur, Galo throwing the kickstand of the bike down so hard he’s almost positive it came close to breaking. If it did, he’d handle that later too. Everything else came later, as he pounded his way up the stairs to the apartment building and ducked inside. Waiting for the elevator was practically torture, but Galo was glad he was alone because his fidgeting and bouncing likely would have seriously annoyed anyone else in the elevator with him. The doors opened and he tore down the hallway, keys already in hand as he unlocked the door.</p><p>The lights were on, but as he kicked off his shoes, his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. “Liooo? You’re here right?” Dropping his bag near the door, he took a few steps towards the living room. “I did what you said! Remi got me pizza so I ate at the station and came straight here-”</p><p>Two hands slammed into his chest, startling him enough that he stumbled back against the wall. “Wha-”</p><p>Those hands slid straight up his chest into his hair, and familiar violet eyes darkened with hunger found his own before his lips were caught in a rough kiss. Galo moaned, fingers digging into slim hips as Lio physically pressed him against the wall. There was leather under his fingers, and he felt his pants start to tighten as a tongue pushed past his lips. Lio knew him way too well.</p><p>Galo let out a whine as a strong thigh slid between his own, rolling his hips as he felt Lio smirk against his lips. His mouth trailed down Galo’s neck, teeth digging into the spot behind Galo’s ear that he seemed to love marking up. It was a wonder he didn’t have a permanent hickey there by now. Galo hissed softly, fingers sliding down to squeeze that incredible ass he’d been dying to touch since their visit to the bathroom. “Lio...Lio, babe…”</p><p>“Mm?” His thigh ground against Galo’s erection harder as one hand slid out of his hair to grope his chest instead, his thumb catching on a nipple. Galo’s legs trembled, toes curling in his socks as he fought to keep himself upright against the sudden wave of sensations.</p><p>“C-Can we go to the bedroom? As fun as this is I really wanna get you out of those pants.”</p><p>For the first time since coming home Lio pulled back long enough for Galo to get a good look at him, and he felt weaker in the knees if that was even possible. Lio had cleaned up obviously, the sweat and dirt from the station completely erased. But he’d taken it one step further, with delicate black lines highlighting his eyes and a tight tank top hugging the curves of his body alongside those damn leather pants.</p><p>“Aw, firebug did you get dressed up for me?” Galo grinned cheekily, teasing at the bottom hem of Lio’s shirt. </p><p>“Mhm, I figured you’d like it.” Lio’s smirk spoke of something dangerous, and it sent a thrill down Galo’s spine. “If you want to see more we should move this somewhere more comfortable.”</p><p>Galo easily scooped Lio up, feeling two strong legs tighten around his waist as arms looped around his neck. By the time they reached the bedroom Galo had three new hickeys and an incredible urge to rip his own pants off, but first, he had a present to unwrap.</p><p>Setting Lio down as gently as he could manage on the bed, he wasted no time crawling on top of him to move in for another kiss. But a hand on his shoulder kept him back, Lio tugging on the edge of his shirt. “You don’t need this anymore.”</p><p>Galo barely had time to raise his arms before Lio had yanked the shirt up, pulling it over his head unceremoniously and tossing it aside. Galo reached for the blond’s in turn, Lio flopping back against the sheets as his clothes were added to the pile. Shuffling into a better position, Galo pressed a kiss to his collarbone before working his way down, latching onto a nipple as his hands found Lio’s belt. A soft moan encouraged him to continue, sucking harder as he pulled the belt open and fumbled with the zipper.</p><p>His fingers caught on the edge of Lio’s underwear, but it wasn’t the material he was used to. Pulling away from Lio’s chest, he looked down and felt his dick twitch in his pants. The soft lacy material of the thong hugged Lio’s hips tightly, barely able to contain the erection attempting to poke its way out of the fabric.</p><p>Lio’s lips were twisted into a smug grin, bottom lip caught between his teeth in the way he knew drove Galo nuts. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Fuck, Lio.” Galo lunged up to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a searing kiss, one hand roughly fisting in blond hair. “You’re really getting me going, you know. I’m not gonna be able to hold back for long.”</p><p>“Who says I want you to?” The soft brush of Lio’s lips against his own as he spoke left him riveted in place, the last dregs of his self control holding him still and waiting for permission. Deep amethyst eyes found his own, and the blazing inferno in them took his breath away. “I want you to <i>wreck</i> me, Galo Thymos. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”</p><p>The fire burned its way from his throat to his gut, sizzling and popping as it went. Fingers tightening on Lio’s hips, Galo choked on a breath as the heat crescendoed, body shuddering as everything went white for only a second. When he came back down, panting as if he’d just run a mile, Lio was staring at him in quiet surprise. A soft hand rested on Galo’s stomach, as if to temper the embers left behind. </p><p>“Did you just come?”</p><p>Galo’s cheeks bloomed red, a whole new type of warmth blossoming as he realized the inside of his underwear was now wet and rather sticky. He hadn’t had anything like this happen since he was a teenager, and never in bed with Lio. Two hands on his cheeks made him pause before he could even form a response, and another blistering kiss was pressed to his mouth. When they separated, Galo licking a spot on his lip where Lio’s teeth had dug in a bit too hard, he wasn’t expecting to see the hungry expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Lio?”</p><p>“Do you know how hot it is that you got off just by me talking dirty to you?” Lio found his pants and started tugging roughly on them, yanking them and his underwear down his thighs. Galo’s entire body jerked when two fingers slid along his dick, picking up some of the come left behind and leaving a trail of sparks in their wake. One finger slid into Lio’s mouth, and Galo’s dick started stirring again as he watched his boyfriend lick his fingers clean. </p><p>His other hand came up to rest under Galo’s chin, his thumb sliding over his bottom lip while minding the cut from earlier. “I believe it’s my turn now. So why don’t you finish getting undressed and then continue, hm?”</p><p>That was definitely a challenge, and it was a challenge Galo was happy to undertake. “Oh yeah. I’m gonna make you feel so good you’ll be begging for more.”</p><p>“Really? That’s quite the promise.”</p><p>“You know I always deliver.” Galo pried his hands away from Lio’s hips long enough to fumble out of his pants and underwear, tossing them somewhere in the room to deal with much, much later. Pressing a kiss to the taut stomach underneath him, Galo grabbed Lio’s pants and pulled. As soon as they cleared his ankles they were tossed away mindlessly, Galo’s focus on the unmarked expanse of the blond’s inner thighs. Once he was properly settled between them he got to work, teeth digging into the sensitive skin while one hand edged dangerously close to Lio’s crotch. The hitched breath and the soft moan that followed was all the encouragement he needed to work his way up, a line of hickeys marking Galo’s path upwards. When his lips met fabric he smirked, mouthing at the outline of the erection begging for release from its confines. Lio’s hips arched up before an arm anchored him down, Galo’s hand resting on his lower belly and keeping him steady. Fingers wound back into his hair in response, tugging none too gently as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the now damp underwear.</p><p>“Galo, stop teasing me…”</p><p>“But you’ve been teasing me all day, babe. Only fair that you get some in return.” Even though he’d love to continue making Lio pay for the constant sexual tension today, he was nearing his own limit so he couldn’t keep this up for long. His teeth grazed over the fabric, Lio tugging sharply on his hair as he writhed.</p><p>“Galo!”</p><p>The last threads of his control snapped, and he pulled back enough to finish undressing Lio. With everything now out of the way Galo ran his tongue up the underside of his erection, and without warning opened his mouth and swallowed him deep.</p><p>The cry Lio let out at the sudden change shot straight to Galo’s crotch, and he had to pin Lio’s hips down hard to keep him from thrusting up sharply. His fingers were digging so hard into Galo’s scalp he was positive there would be marks later, but it didn’t matter. What did matter was the steady stream of moans coming from above him, letting him know that he was definitely doing a good job. </p><p>Bobbing his head, he was careful not to go too fast while blindly reaching across the bed for the lube that he’d definitely seen somewhere before they’d tumbled onto the bed. Lio really thought of everything for tonight, and he made a mental note to do something extra nice at a later date once his fingers brushed against the plastic tube. </p><p>Dragging it closer, Galo pulled away and licked his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Lio let out a startled noise, one eye cracking back open from where they’d been shut tight. “Galo…?”</p><p>He held up the bottle of lube in response, Lio letting out a soft noise of recognition before nodding. Galo smiled, kissing the inside of the blond’s knee before leaning back down. Popping the cap with a click, he poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers before tossing the bottle somewhere nearby. Glancing up at Lio again, he winked before wrapping his lips back around the head of his cock as lube slicked fingers slid down towards Lio’s entrance. There was a soft gasp from above him as fingers wound back in Galo’s hair, tugging lightly. He felt Lio’s back arch as he slowly pushed a finger inside, taking his time while deepthroating him again. There was a rough tug on his hair at that, and he smirked before starting to move his finger as well.</p><p>“Galo!” Lio’s voice had taken on a desperate edge, which made him pull away to bite a mark into his hip instead. The groan he received in response made him grin, carefully stretching his boyfriend out.</p><p>“Aren’t you the one always telling me to be patient?”</p><p>The glare he received in return made him snicker, and he purposely pushed up against Lio’s prostate to watch his protest devolve into a moan. With his hair mussed and cheeks flushed from arousal, he certainly looked far less put together than normal. Galo loved it.</p><p>“More, Galo.” An insistent tug on his hair brought him out of his musings, Lio staring at him intently. A second finger joined the first, and the pleasure that washed over Lio’s face made Galo’s stomach twist pleasantly. He could look at that face for hours. </p><p>Leaving one last kiss on his hip, Galo returned to his original task, tongue laving over the head before swallowing him back down. This time he picked up the pace, wincing a little when the fingers in his hair tightened until there was a dull ache in the back of his head. Lio’s knees drew up higher, squeezing Galo’s ribs as his moans increased in pitch. When he felt it was safe, a third finger joined the rest, and the choked out “Fuck!” that escaped had heat crawling down Galo’s spine. There was nothing hotter than Lio falling apart, and it was especially hot when Galo was the one doing it to him. Curling his fingers, he was prepared this time when Lio’s hips jerked up and pushed his cock all the way down Galo’s throat, his eyes burning a bit as he swallowed around him. Lio’s legs pulled up closer towards his chest, and that was enough to make him keep his head down as he sped up his wrist. Lio was panting hard, his free hand now digging into the skin of Galo’s shoulder as he whined. </p><p>“Just a little more, please…”</p><p>Pulling back enough to take a breath, Galo pushed his fingers up against Lio’s prostate as he sucked hard, bobbing his head a few times. Lio cried out, the bed creaking as he writhed.</p><p>“Galo, I’m-!”</p><p>The first splash hit the back of his throat as Galo slowly pulled back up, swallowing everything Lio gave to him eagerly. He carefully pulled his fingers out, and his eyes drifted upwards as the hand on his shoulder moved to his jaw. Fingers wrapped around his chin and pulled down, opening his mouth as the last spurt landed on his tongue. Lio was watching him as if he hadn’t just come like a freight train, eyes zeroed in on the mess he’d made of his boyfriend’s mouth.</p><p>Galo pulled back once he was done, panting softly as he wiped his mouth clean from the little bit of come that had trickled past his lips. An insistent hand on his shoulder pulled him upwards, where Lio dragged him close enough to press their lips together eagerly. “Not done with you yet, Thymos. You have to finish what you started.”</p><p>Galo just kissed him again, hands grabbing onto Lio’s hips to pull him into a better position. “Oh, I’m not even close to done yet. I hope you’re ready, babe.”</p><p>He was met with a feral grin. “Oh, it’s not a question of me keeping up. It’s on you delivering.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge, Fotia?” With their foreheads pressed together, it was far easier to see the shifting light in Lio’s eyes. A fire that never truly extinguished, even though the physical manifestation was long gone. It didn’t matter, anyway. They both fueled each other’s inner flames enough to keep them burning bright.</p><p>“Perhaps.” The grin softened around the edges as their lips met again, Lio’s hand brushing over his cheek. “But I know you can do it.”</p><p>“You know I never back down when it comes to you.” Pressing one last kiss to Lio’s cheek, Galo adjusted his grip so he had a better hold on his boyfriend while being able to reach for the lube. Slicking himself up, he lined himself up before glancing at Lio. “Ready?”</p><p>“More than.” Lio moaned as he pushed inside, fingers digging into Galo’s shoulder as Galo grit his teeth. He had to keep control of himself now, or he’d end coming early again, and he didn’t think his ego would be able to take that hit.</p><p>Bottoming out, Galo panted against Lio’s shoulder as he took a second to get himself together. He shivered as fingers ran over the back of his neck in gentle circles, while another hand rubbed his arm.</p><p>“Easy. Take your time, we’ve got all night.” Lio sounded breathless, knees hugging Galo’s hips. “Feels so good, love. I missed this.”</p><p>“Me too.” Galo kissed his shoulder, his own breathing starting to even out. Once he felt ready he lifted his head, nudging their foreheads back together briefly before tilting up to kiss the bridge of Lio’s nose. “Ready?”</p><p>“Definitely.” Lio’s arms slid up around his neck, keeping Galo close as he smiled. </p><p>Galo couldn’t resist kissing him again, starting to rock his hips slowly as they found their rhythm. Lio moaned against his lips, legs tightening their grip on Galo briefly before losing their tension. His tongue slid along Lio’s lower lip before slipping inside, an arm winding around his hips to move him into a better position. The tugging on his hair returned as he slid just a little deeper on the next thrust, groaning into Lio’s mouth as he tightened around him. Panting against his mouth, Lio rolled his hips sharply. “Harder. I told you to wreck me.”</p><p>Galo’s hand twisted in the sheets as he sat up, snapping his hips once to watch his boyfriend’s eyes roll back in pleasure before he could say another word. Smirking, he pulled Lio’s hips up higher for more leverage. “I was getting there, you know. Wanted to work up to it, but apparently you don’t feel like waiting. That’s alright, I can give it to you now.”</p><p>The hand in his hair pulled down hard, forcing him close to the blond as two bony heels dug into the small of his back. “Make me come in the next five minutes and I’ll blow you after this.”</p><p>Oh, so this was the game they’d be playing now. He couldn’t deny that it sent a thrill down his spine to imagine Lio’s lips wrapped around his dick, and Galo found himself nodding along. “Gonna make you see stars, babe.”</p><p>Bracing his hand against the headboard he picked up the pace, biting his lip as he started panting. Lio was so tight no matter how many times Galo fucked him, always demanding more while still clenching around him like a vice. His face was currently buried in the pillow, hiding his scrunched up expression from Galo’s view as he rocked with each thrust.</p><p>Galo scraped his teeth over Lio’s jawline, tempted to bruise up his neck even further. “C’mon, look at me. You can’t demand all this stuff and then hide.”</p><p>Their cheeks brushed as Lio turned his head, slightly dazed violet eyes meeting his own. “Don’t you dare slow down.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it. ‘Sides, you’d probably hit me if I did.” He grinned breathlessly as Lio reached down to start stroking himself. “Are you that close again already?”</p><p>“As if you aren’t.” The hand in his hair moved to loop around his neck, Lio’s legs tightening around his waist. “Almost there.”</p><p>“You go whenever you’re ready babe, don’t wait for me.” But he definitely wouldn’t be far behind, as the tension started to coil in his stomach. Chest starting to heave from the exertion, he kept his rough pace. “Lio, d’you want me to pull out…?”</p><p>“No.” His legs tightened even more, making Galo’s ribs ache as their eyes met. “I want you to come inside. I want you to fill me up.”</p><p>“Shit Lio, you can’t just say things like that!” He groaned, the coil winding itself tighter as he watched Lio’s eyes go half-lidded. He was so close, it wouldn’t take much more.</p><p>Lio smiled, cheeks flushed with exertion as their eyes stayed locked. “I love you, Galo.”</p><p>That, of all things, pushed him over the edge. Choking on a moan, Galo wasn’t even able to warn him before the knot in his stomach sprang free. Pushing deep, he held himself there as he released, legs trembling slightly as he came hard. Trying to catch his breath, he wasn’t able to form words before Lio cried out, back arching as his own release sprayed across both of their stomachs.</p><p>Prying his fingers off the headboard, Galo hunched over Lio, lips trailing over both his cheeks and his forehead as he mumbled between kisses. “Love you too. Love you so much, firebug.”</p><p>Lio let out a breathless giggle, his free arm coming up to join the other around Galo’s neck and pull him even closer. Their lips met briefly once, twice, three times before Lio trailed off to leave kisses of his own all over Galo’s face. “Is that gonna set you off every time we have sex now? I didn’t realize that was a turn on for you.”</p><p>“Lioooo.” Galo groaned, mashing his face into Lio’s shoulder. “Cmon, it’s one time!”</p><p>More laughter bubbled out of the blond, and Galo’s stomach was infused with a new warmth. Carefully pulling out, he sat back and surveyed the damage. “We’re both a mess.”</p><p>“That’s never stopped you before.” Lio eased his legs closed with a sigh, curling up on the bed and glancing over himself. Come was sprayed all over his stomach, and had started leaking out of his entrance. “I’m definitely more messy than you are.” </p><p>“You asked for it.” Galo flopped down next to him, finding his hand and tangling their fingers together. </p><p>Lio hummed, kissing his fingers. “Mm, but that means you’re on cleanup duty.”</p><p>Galo pouted, and it only worsened when Lio just hummed and snuggled further into the pillow. “Firebuuuug.”</p><p>“My strong, capable firefighter isn’t gonna go get me a washcloth so I don’t have dried come everywhere next round?”</p><p>Galo huffed, pushing himself upright before pausing and glancing back down. “Next round?”</p><p>Lio’s grin was mischievous. “I did promise you a blowjob. Besides, we have tomorrow off, and I told you I don’t want to be able to walk after you’re done with me.”</p><p>Oh. Galo’s face split into a wide smile, and he rolled himself off the bed so fast his legs almost buckled beneath him. “Be right back!”</p><p>The teasing they were going to get from the others was so going to be worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This fic is a part of the Galolio Cumzine, whose fics are being collected here on Ao3 for you all to enjoy! Being a part of this zine has been such an amazing experience and I wanted to thank everyone for their help and support during the creation of this fic &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>